


Bad Signs Lead To The Best Outcomes?

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Sex But Daddy Sam Can't Handle Alcohol, Drunken Making Out, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Sam is a single dad of a six year old girl. When she wants to sleep at Uncle Nate’s place to be with Cassie, Sam uses the opportunity to enjoy himself at a local bar for a few drinks. When a young woman shows interest in him, he decides he gives in for the lust. Little does he know that everything is gonna go south from there.





	Bad Signs Lead To The Best Outcomes?

“Lara, your favourite uncle’s here!” - Sam yelled to the other side of the apartment, while he held the front door open for Nate.

“I’m her only uncle.” - Nate gave a weird look to Sam as he stepped inside while a little girl with curly brown hair sprinted to them screaming in excitement.

“That’s why you’re her favourite.” - Sam said with a smirk and Nate rolled his eyes but grinned when little Lara reached him and he scooped her up into his arms.

“Hey there, little pirate, ready to go?” - Nate greeted her by kissing one of her cheeks.

Lara giggled and hugged him tightly.

“Yes! You’re gonna play with Cassie and me? We’re gonna be pirates and you can be our prisoner!”

“Sounds fun!” - Nate said as he looked at Sam with a smirk, only his brother could detect the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam just grinned and handed Nate a small backpack with Lara’s pj’s and a few of her toys in it, which Nate took with his free arm.

“Be a good girl for Nate and Elena, okay, princess?” - Sam said as he kissed her forehead.

“I’m not a princess, I’m a pirate!” - Lara said offended and crossed her arms over her chest.

The brothers chuckled and Sam ruffled her hair as an apology.

“You’re sure your father’s daughter.” - Nate commented and turned around walking out of the apartment.

Sam waved until they were out of sight, then he closed the door with a sigh.

What should he do now?

He spent every night with Lara since she was born. Her mother left her and Sam when Lara was only 6 months old, saying that she’s not ready for being a mother, that she can’t care for a baby and handle the stress that comes with it.

Lara wasn’t a planned baby, and Sam and the mother were only together for a year when she got pregnant, but Sam was trying to help her as best as he could, during and after the pregnancy too.

For a while it seemed like she was happy caring for their baby, especially when Nate and Elena or Sully, Harry and Charlie or Nadine and Chloe came over to help, but then she just packed her things and left.

Sam was sad and heartbroken at first, he wasn’t madly in love with her, but she was the mother of his child and loved her. He was mostly sad for his little girl, she was so tiny but Sam was already afraid of the time when she will first ask about her mother.

Fortunately his family and friends helped him raise Lara, and after a while he only felt anger towards the mother of his baby, and then he slowly learned to forget her.

Sometimes he still wondered if she ever thinks about them, but then he realizes that it doesn’t matter because she abandoned them when they needed her the most.

When Lara was around 2, Sam started dating again, but none of those relationships lasted long. He realized that what he liked about women until he became a dad, was now only secondary in importance, and the main focus was for them to understand that the first woman in his life will always be his daughter.

But, seeing that Lara is 6 now, and he was still single, maybe she will be the only woman in his life now.

Sam sighed again, grabbed his wallet, phone, and jacket, deciding to go to a bar to have some drinks to feel less miserable.

—–

“Why am I this miserable?” - you asked your two girlfriends while you were holding your face in between your hands, looking at the small, round table in front of you.

The bar you were at was a very good one. Everybody was chattering with their friends over drinks, the music wasn’t too loud, the lamps give enough light to illuminate the place pleasantly, the drinks were good but not that expensive, and no one was drunk.

Well, at least not yet, but you were on the right path getting there.

“Yeah, you are, but Mark is an asshole.”

“And way too immature for you, we told you it’s gonna end like this.”

You groaned.

“You know, you are my friends, and it is your job to make me feel better, and you know what, you’re not making me feel better.” - you said and stood up, going over to the counter to order another round, while you looked around in your purse for some cash.

Sam was texting Harry and Charlie to meet him for a few drinks, while he entered the bar and slowly made his way to the counter where he saw a few empty seats.

When they answered that they’re gonna meet him there, and Sam wanted to put away his phone suddenly someone walked into him and his phone dropped to the floor, along with the other person’s money.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” - you said embarassed, without looking at the person and dropped on your knees, to pick everything up.

“Oh no, it was totally my fault, I wasn’t looking!” - Sam quickly crouched down too, to help the woman and pick up his phone.

When all of your money was off the floor you saw that the stranger held his hand in front of you and a few coins were in his palm. You held your purse out for him and he dropped them in it.

“Thank you.” - you smiled shyly and finally looked up at the man.

“No problem.” - he said, returning your gaze.

For a few long seconds you looked at each other, until he broke the staring contest with a blink and a small smirk. He stood up slowly and held his hand out for you to take.

'Shit, he’s handsome. Of course I had to be a clumsy idiot in front of a handsome man!’ - you scolded yourself as you accepted his outstreched hand.

His hand was huge and warm and enveloped your colder and smaller one with a confident squeeze as he pulled you up with ease.

“You okay?” - he asked as he looked you up and down, steadying you with his other hand when you wobbled a little.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, just had a little too much to drink.” - you replied with an embarrassed giggle.

The man smirked again and looked at you with amusement in his eyes.

It seemed like the world stopped around you two again for a few seconds, and you only realized that you were still holding his hand and his other one was still on your waist, when the warmth of it sent a pleasant shiver up your spine.

Your little shudder seemed to snap the man out of his trance too, and his eyes widened a little when he looked down at your joined hands. He removed his hand from your waist but didn’t let go of your hand, since you were still holding onto him too.

'Looks like I’m not the only one feeling stunned.’ - you smiled and started shaking his hand slowly.

“My name is Y/N.”

His eyes snapped back to yours and he relaxed and smirked again.

“I’m Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Do you wanna have a drink?” - you asked, surprising yourself.

Well, and him too, because his eyes widened again, but he was still smirking.

“Actually, I’m waiting for two of my friends.”

“What a coincidence, I’m with two of my friends too!” - you said and turned to them, seeing that they were waving at Sam as a greeting, meaning they saw the whole interaction.

Great.

You heard Sam chuckle and turned back to him, grinning when you saw him wave back to them, then he turned his eyes to you again.

“I take it as a sign then.” - he said, making you laugh.

When you started walking to the counter for the drinks you realized that you were still holding Sam’s hand, pulling him with you.

—–

It was about three hours and who knows how many drinks later and you and your friends and Sam and his friends were laughing histerycall for several minutes now at a story Charlie told you.

Suddenly you remembered why you came to the bar in the first place and turned to your frineds.

“See, that’s how you make me feel better, and not with your 'we told you so’ attitude!” - you yelled at them.

“Why were you feeling down, love?” - Harry asked as he took another sip of his drink.

“His name is Mark, and he’s a son of a bitch.” - you looked down at the glasses in front of you.

Sam studied your face with a small frown, and he decided he didn’t like the sad look on you, so he came up with an idea.

“Let’s go dancing.”

Everyone cheered around the table while you looked at Sam surprised. He already stood up and threw money on the table to pay for all of your drinks as he returned your gaze with a huge grin.

When you opened your mouth to say something one of your friends pulled you out of your seat, and you followed the others out of the bar while Sam was walking behind you.

Once at the club Harry and Charlie was immediately pushed to the middle of the crowd by your friends and they started dancing, while you watched them, awkwardly standing at the side.

“You don’t wanna dance?” - you heard Sam’s voice say in your ear, over the loud music.

You turned your head towards him, looking at him shyly.

“I… I don’t really know how to dance.”

Sam smirked widely and took your hand.

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you.”

He pulled you to the crowd near your friends and he smiled down at you, putting his hands on your hips, moving them to the beat of the music while he started dancing too.

You looked down, swaying your hips as he showed you, feeling stupid and awkward for having lame moves, but the alcohol in your body made you bolder and soon you were dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Sam was happy seeing you so carefree and sometimes he pulled you closer to him, so he can feel your arms circle his neck and he can dance with your body pressed against him.

It was a long time ago since he enjoyed himself this much with a woman, and when he saw Harry and Charlie kissing with your frineds, he had the urge to do the same with you.

You were jumping in front of him to the beat of the music with a huge grin on your face, and Sam smirked at you again, leaning close to your ear.

“So did I make you forget Mark for a little while?”

You stopped jumping and looked at him with a grateful smile.

“You did! Thank you!”

You saw that he smiled back at you, and you realized that his eyes were jumping back and forth between your lips and your gaze.

Your smile softened and you put your hands on his chest while you got on your tiptoes to lean close to his ear.

“But now you reminded me of him again, so I think you should do something about it.”

Sam grinned and circled one of his arms around your waist and put his other hand at the back of your neck, tilting your head so your face was in a perfect angle for him to kiss you.

“Oh, yeah? And what do you have in mind?”

Your smile widened and Sam leaned down and captured your lips with his.

The moment your mouths connected you felt a pleasant jolt run through your body and you pushed yourself closer to Sam, who happily put his other arm around you too, to keep you close to him.

When you pulled away after what felt like an eternity, you two looked at each other with stunned but happy expressions.

“I think we should have sex.” - you said to Sam with determination while nodding your head for emphasis.

Sam laughed and kissed you again, he hoped you would feel the same attraction as him.

“Your place or mine?” - you asked between kisses.

Sam turned his head to look at Harry and your friend he was kissing.

“You said you two live together?”

“Yeah.”

“Harry never brings girls back to his place, so I think they’ll go to yours.”

“We go to yours then.” - you said and kissed him again.

—–

You two were good at keeping your hands off of each other during the ride to Sam’s place with a taxi, but once you were at his front door, it felt like you were glued together.

“God, I love your kisses.” - you murmured in a drunken haze, making Sam chuckle as you two bumped in each furniture in your way towards his bedroom while you tried to get rid of each other’s clothes.

You fall back on his bed only wearing your bra and panties and Sam landed on top of you only in his boxer briefs.

Your kisses became more sloppy and your breaths became heavier, while you clung to each other, but suddenly Sam pulled away and turned his head to the side.

“You okay?” - you asked panting heavily under him.

“Yeah, yeah. It was just a long time ago since I drank this much.” - he turned back to you and continued kissing you.

You let out a cute laugh, making Sam’s heart flutter, but then he had to sat back on his knees, while he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

“You sure you’re okay?” - you asked as you propped yourself up on your elbows.

“Yeah, just a little…” - Sam’s sentence was cut off by a silent burp.

He looked at you with wide eyes and you snorted, then laughed, but then he suddenly stood up.

“It’s coming!” - you hear him yell and watched him hurry out of the room.

“Oh.” - you said when you realized what is happening and you fall back on the bed with a sigh.

'Great, the first guy I try to have sex with after Mark cheated on me is throwing up during kissing.’ - you thought as you closed your eyes. - 'It doesn’t really boosts my confidence.’

Meanwhile in the bathroom after Sam washed his mouth, he looked at his reflection ashamed.

'Great, why didn’t you make me puke on her in the first place?’ - he asked his reflection in his head sarcastically, and hung his head. - 'She’s so cute and pretty, of course something like this had to happen.’

After Sam felt sorry for himself for a few minutes in the bathroom and had the courage to go to you again, he opened the door and frowned immediately when he heard a quiet and strange noise from his bedroom.

He slowly walked towards it and the noise grew louder and louder and when he reached his door and looked inside he saw that you were laying on your back fast asleep with your mouth hanging open, snoring like a bear.

His eyes widened when he realized you took off your panties and bra while he was in the bathroom, and he hurried to the bed, to try to cover you with his blanket. He carefully pulled it out under you, and he couldn’t help when his eyes wandered over your soft breasts and pretty curves, and he chuckled silently at the contrast between your beautiful body and the ugly noises you were making now.

After he covered you, he felt pretty tired himself and pulled out a plaid from his drawer and walked out to the living room, layed down on the couch and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the armrest.

—–

Next morning you woke up late in the morning, and you groaned at the pain in your head. You had worse, but it wasn’t much pleasant either. You sat up while rubbing your eyes, and you looked around, noticing you weren’t in your bedroom. You remembered meeting a handsome man in the bar, Sam was his name, and that you went to a club where you danced and then kissed and then…

You looked down, noticing you were totally naked.

Your eyes widened and pulled the blanket over yourself more, and suddenly Sam came in the bedroom, casually carrying a basket full of clothes.

He stopped when he saw that you were awake and he looked at you with wide eyes too.

“Uh, hi.” - he said with an awkward smile.

“Hiiii.” - you said unsure, and looked around. - “Uh, where are my clothes?”

“Oh! Yeah, here.” - he said, put the basket on a chair which was in the corner and rummaged through the clothes until he found yours.

He walked to the bed and held your panties, bra and dress out to you and you took it from him, while eyeing him with a strange look.

You frowned when you smelled a flowery scent and lifted the clothes to your nose and took in a deep breath.

Your eyes widened and you looked up at him quickly.

“You washed my clothes?!” - you asked in disbelief.

Sam looked spooked and quickly held up his hands in defense.

“Yeah, but only because I woke up early and I was gonna wash anyway, and I thought you wouldn’t want to wear them cause they smell like alcohol and cigarettes!” - he explained quickly.

You gave him a strange look, then a small smile appeared on your face.

“Thanks.”

Sam let out a sigh, and smiled back at you, then his eyes widened again when you threw off the blanket from yourself and he quickly turned around to give you privacy.

Your smile widened and that.

“I would say last night was fun but uh…”

Sam grimaced.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I feel like an idiot…” - he stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, seeing that you were dressed.

“It’s okay. If it makes you feel any better, it happened to me too before.”

Sam laughed and looked down. Before he could say anything there was a knock on the front door.

His eyes widened along with yours, and you saw as a horrified expression washed over his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Shit! They’re not supposed to be here until afternoon!”

“Who?”

Suddenly a second knock could be heard and a little girl’s voice.

“Daddy! Open the door!”

You gasped as you looked at Sam in realization.

“What the fuck!” - you whisper shouted and hit his shoulder. - “You have a family?!”

Before Sam could answer another voice could be heard, this time it belonged to a man.

“Yeah daddy, my arm hurts cause we did the grocery shopping. Again!”

You gasped again and looked Sam up and down.

“You’re gay!?”

“No! I… I’m not…” - Sam tried to explain, but there was impatient knocking again. - “Just… Stay here!”

“What?!” - you asked in disbelief but he was already out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam quickly opened the front door and put on a fake smile for his daughter.

“Hey, sweetie!” - he hugged her quickly, then Lara sprinted inside and Sam glared at Nate. - “You were supposed to come back afternoon!”

“Yeah, I know! But Cassie had a fever this morning so I thought I bring Lara back before she catches it.”

Sam’s eyes softened, then he saw as his brother’s eyes widened and he quickly looked behind him.

You stood there with an ashamed look on your face while Lara was holding your hand, looking up at you with admiration.

Sam’s heart broke a little at the happy and hopeful look on her face, but his eyes traveled back to you when you spoke.

“Uh… She found me.” - you explained to Sam, then you quickly turned your gaze to the other man, who looked at you with his mouth hanging open. - “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he had a… husband, and a family, but I swear we didn’t have sex!” - you explained quickly.

“What?” - Nate asked in confusion, but they had a bigger problem when Lara opened her mouth.

“What’s sex?”

Sam groaned and looked at the ceiling, then he pulled the shopping bag out of Nate’s arm.

“Talk to you later, little brother!” - he said and closed the door in his face.

“Brother?” - you asked with a frown.

“You, little lady, in your room. Now.” - Sam said to Lara but she looked at him with a big smile.

“She’s gonna be my new mom?” - she asked as she clung to your arm, she was already holding.

You gasped when she asked that and you looked at Sam with a soft gaze, when you started to realize the situation.

Sam froze at Lara’s question and he looked at you helplessly.

You crouched down to be in eye level with her.

“I’m your daddy’s friend. My name is Y/N.” - you smiled.

“My name is Lara. Are you staying for breakfast?“

You looked taken aback and looked up at Sam.

On one hand you enjoyed yourself last night, even if it didn’t end like you hoped, on the other hand you weren’t sure if Sam’s original plan for last night was only a one night stand or more.

Sam smiled as both his daughter and you looked at him with hopeful gazes.

"Well, she can stay if she’s hungry.”

Lara yelled and ran to the kitchen you stood up, tucking your hair away shyly.

“So uh…” - Sam started, watching your face carefully. - “Last night’s ending and this morning was a disaster, but I uh… enjoyed myself for the most part, and I really like you… even if you snore like a papa bear.”

You laughed loudly and Sam grinned when he heard it.

“And I really like you even if you can’t hold your drink and throw up like a 14 year old.” - you teased back, making Sam laugh.

“Sooo… wanna go out with me sometime?” - he asked a little nervously.

You bit your lip and nodded as your face turned red, then you turned around and joined Lara in the kitchen helping her set the table by giving her the plates from the cabinets she couldn’t reach.

Sam watched you two with a smile on his face and while not everything went as planned, he wondered if you would really end up being Lara’s new mom.


End file.
